


"Want one?"

by paraselene



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom!Soonyoung, M/M, Pepero Game, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pocky Game, Porn, Smut, idk how to tag, top!Jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraselene/pseuds/paraselene
Summary: Soonyoung offers Jihoon a pepero and well...the rest is history.





	"Want one?"

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Sorry I suck at smut.
> 
> 2\. Believe it or not, I am here with Top!Jihoon content auhfshfa
> 
> 3\. Practice safe sex.

One hand is on the steering wheel as the other holds up a thin biscuit stick coated with chocolate to his mouth. He busies himself by nibbling on a stick of pepero as he waits for his boyfriend to arrive.

He finishes eating one stick when a knock comes on the tainted window of the car. He immediately unlocks the door of the passenger's side. A black sleeveless shirt and tight sweatpants. Muscled arms glistening from the afterglow of a shower after an intense workout session. His boyfriend was really one hot guy; and, ogling at his hottie after a gym session is one of Soonyoung's favorite things in their relationship.

"Did you wait long?" Jihoon asks. Soonyoung shakes his head in reply. He gets into the car and places his bag at the backseat before settling down.

"Want one?" Soonyoung offers, showing Jihoon a pepero stick before putting one of its end in his mouth. His boyfriend raises a brow, and Soonyoung just smiles at him, the stick still caught between his teeth and lips. Jihoon moves his hand as if he was about to get one from the pack in Soonyoung's lap, but his hand moves past it and past Soonyoung's head, landing on the car's window instead. He takes the free end of the stick. They nibble on it, faces inching closer as the length shortens until they were just a breath apart. The two gaze into each other's eyes intensely with tension thinly hanging in the air. Jihoon takes the last bite and locks lips with Soonyoung.

Jihoon's hand that was resting on the car window moves to the back of Soonyoung's head, holding him in place and he shoves in a tongue aggressively. This elicits a moan from the other. The taste of chocolate lingers as they come to taste each other.

Finally short of air, they break apart. Jihoon moves back and looks away, pretending as if nothing happened. "Let's go home," Soonyoung answers with a suppressed whine and starts the car's engine. As his hand was about to take hold of the gear, it finds itself on something else instead—Jihoon's crotch.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jihoon's asks, eyes nowhere looking into the direction of his boyfriend. Soonyoung answers with a muffled moan before turning the engine off. "You started this. Take responsibility."

Soonyoung pouts as he grumpily stares at his boyfriend. Jihoon turns his head and finally looks at Soonyoung. "You were the one who offered the pepero," Jihoon answers, looking smug with a shit eating grin on his face yet still irritatingly looking handsome for Soonyoung. His ears turns red as heat travels up to his face. He is beyond reasonable thinking and sanity now no thanks to Jihoon.

There were no sexual innuendos in Soonyoung's earlier action. Jihoon knows; it's just that he finds his boyfriend stupidly cute he can't help himself. As the two are having their exchange, Soonyoung never removes his hand and keeps palming Jihoon's clothed length. He could feel it slowly growing hard. Soonyoung gulps. He wants his boyfriend, now if possible, and he doesn't care if they are going to do _it_ in their car, at this building's parking lot

Soonyoung slips a hand under Jihoon's sweatpants and underwear, grabbing hold of the hidden, hard cock. He strokes it religiously, making Jihoon let out a low grunt. "I knew you were a horny little slut, but I didn't think you were an exhibitionist, Soonie. Do you really want to do it here?" Jihoon's dirty talk gets to Soonyoung, and he just whines in response.

He could feel his own length grow hard from arousal. He didn't care about anything else right now because all he wants is Jihoon. He craves for him thanks to earlier's kiss and if he doesn't have him now, he was going to explode. "I don't really mind if you want to do it here, though it just goes to show how you're a fucking whore who doesn't mind doing it anywhere as long as you get dick."

Soonyoung loves it. He loves it every time Jihoon talks dirty to him like that, degrading him to nothing but a cock slut. It turns him on, making him feel hot and horny. He removes his seatbelt and pulls out Jihoon's dick from the clothing that caged it. He brings his head down, mouth moving toward Jihoon's freed length. He gives it a kitten lick, then looks up at Jihoon, flashing him a playful smirk before taking his whole length. He bobs his head with speed and lets his saliva and the leaking precum function as lube to make his movements more smooth. When he feels Jihoon is close from the way his boyfriend's cock twitched in his mouth, he goes to suck on the head as if he was sucking a lollipop.

"Gonna...cum," Jihoon gets out while low moans escaped from his mouth. Soonyoung works on Jihoon with both mouth and hand, and soon enough Jihoon comes in his mouth. He sits up and swallows Jihoon's cum, smiling contently afterward.

 

Are they both satisfied after that? Of course not.

 

They aren't satisfied.

 

Unlike what Jihoon makes it seem, Soonyoung wasn't an exhibitionist. He prefers sharing intimate time with Jihoon in the comfort of private quarters. He tells Jihoon to put his thing away and buckle up. Soonyoung drives as fast as he can but within the speed limits. The moment they reach their apartment building, they walk as fast as they can to the elevator. When the elevator doors closes, arms tangle around each other and lips attach like opposite poles of magnets. Eight floors up and the elevator door opens to their floor. Luckily for them, no one needs to use the elevator at this time. But it wouldn't have been the first time they are caught making out if ever. The two of them had a lot of moments like this where they can't keep their hands to themselves until they reach their flat.

The last door down the hall was their space. They tread through in an uncoordinated manner that they almost stumble; their lips never leave each other, and their hands roam all over. When they reach their door, Soonyoung is pressed onto it. His hands fumble for the keys hanging on his belt. Jihoon won't let him get the keys first. He keeps on kissing and nibbling every patch of the skin on Soonyoung's neck.

"Babe, wait...hng"

"I can't." He continues attacking Soonyoung with kisses, so it takes the other a few minutes before he finally unlocks the door. When the door closes as they finally get inside, Soonyoung jumps unto his boyfriend with eagerness, wrapping his legs around the other's waist while cupping his face as a hot and passionate kiss ensues, with their tongues fighting for dominance.

Jihoon carries him all the way to their bedroom, and he throws Soonyoung onto the bed. Soonyoung giggles as they both remove their clothes. Once all article of clothing is gone, Jihoon climbs unto the bed and decides all the kissing they did earlier was enough. As Soonyoung lays on his back, Jihoon goes for his nipples, taking one into his mouth and playing the other with his hand, pinching and pulling on it until it was red and protruding. He moans softly, enjoying the pleasure he felt. When Jihoon is finally satisfied, he goes down to Soonyoung's cock. It stands against his soft stomach, aching red with precum leaking. He doesn't want to keep his baby waiting, so he gives it a stroke, making Soonyoung let out a high-pitched moan. All the pent-up tension since earlier was finally being addressed.

While he works on his boyfriend's cock, he coats a finger with saliva then carefully slips it into the puckered hole. Soonyoung turns into nothing but a moaning mess with his mouth hanging open, feeling too much pleasure surge through his body.

Two fingers in and Soonyoung comes. His whole body convulses from his orgasm while Jihoon keeps on stretching him out, this time with one more finger added. Jihoon doesn't let him catch a breath as he adds a fourth finger. "Nng," Soonyoung is currently beyond speech as he drowns from the pleasure he feels. He feels the heat in the pits of his stomach once again. "Hoo...nie...ah," he manages to get out. Jihoon quickly understands that Soonyoung isn't going to last. He is close to coming for a second time.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Jihoon spits on his hand and strokes his own cock, coating it with saliva. After a few quick strokes, he lines up on Soonyoung's entrance and plunges in without warning or hesitation. Soonyoung screams from the sudden penetration but immediately adjusts. The pain quickly turns into pleasure. Jihoon grabs one of Soonyoung's ankles and throws it over his shoulder, giving him a new angle that leads to the spot he wants to find.

"Ah!" Soonyoung feels himself split deep and head lightheaded as his boyfriend ruthlessly hits his prostate. "Mwo...re...ah! Mwo...re, Ji...AH!" Soonyoung can hardly form a coherent sentence and iss reduced to nothing but a moaning mess. But Jihoon understands want he wantes, so he draws out momentarily and flips him over on all fours. Soonyoung does his best to keep himself up even if his limbs are already trembling. Jihoon gives the pert ass presented to him a spank before drilling into the hole once again. "You like this don't you? You like my cock making you feel full? This is your favorite right?" Jihoon fucks him with an unforgiving pace, the sound of skin slapping loud. "Yes! Yes! I love it. Ah!"

Soonyoung comes for the second time, screaming nothing but Jihoon's name. A few languid thrusts after and Jihoon comes as well. They both plop down onto the bed, feeling spent yet satisfied. Soonyoung scoots closer to Jihoon, wrapping his arms around the other's torso and burying his face into his solid chest.

"I'm gonna have to take a shower again," Jihoon muses, making Soonyoung laugh. "Why don't we take a shower together," suggests the person snuggling into Jihoon's body.

Looks like there was round two in a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOO! I AM HERE WITH ANOTHER SIN HAHAHAHA I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS WENT PAST 1K WORDS AHUFSDHA
> 
> Anyway, this was supposed to be for pocky/pepero day, but long story short: life was shit so it didn't make it. Five months later, it's finally done HAHAHAHAHA I can't even remember how this idea all started really; and, I also can't remember how it became top!Jihoon when you all know I'm more of a top!Soonyoung enthusiast lmao
> 
> Well, this was just a headcanon, but I didn't expect we'd actually get a [bf!Soonyoung waiting for Jihoon to finish working out](https://www.instagram.com/p/BvHNJXtAyWP/) aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
> Moving on, I want to dedicate this one to my dear friends Yuno, Mimi, and Pam. I love you hoes hahahaha
> 
> That's all for today. Thanks and Bye! See you in another fic ;)


End file.
